The purpose of this project is to develop the theory of solute and water transport across epithelia. To this end, mathematical models have been developed that permit computer simulation and approximate analytic treatment of electrolyte and non-electrolyte transport in a variety of steady state and timed experiments. Current work has focused on the nature of the coupling of solute-solute and solute-solvent fluxes and on the estimation of model parameters from experimental data.